Nightsong's Story
by AroraHybrid
Summary: All Nightsong ever wanted was to be accepted. She was abandoned as a sparkling and had to struggle to get into the Academy When she finally does, everything is foreign to her. She does her best to stay out of the way, but that all changes when she meets a certain seeker and his trine. StarscreamXOC Story of my OC and how she met the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm really not used to fanfiction and i'm not sure how to do anything sooo if the format is shit, i'm sorry and if you happen to see i, /i i had to type it in Deviantart format so it just means it is meant to be italicized i tried to fix it all but i may have missed a few. But i wanted to post this here and see what people thought about it.**

Nightsong belongs to me, I DO NOT own Transformers or any of the characters

Nightsong's wings drooped as she got out of bed; it was just another day at the Vos Orphanage. The walls and floor were covered in grime and the furniture was falling apart. The other seekerlings were all thin and slowly dying, the energon was hardly edible, and there wasn't much of it to go around. She hated it there, All the others made fun of her because her parents _abandoned_ her. All their parents had died somehow…Seekers were usually super protective of their young, but Nightsong's parents had just left her to die. What was wrong with her? She stared out her window at night pondering over the question. It tore her up inside to think that she was just a glitch that nobody wanted. She looked at herself in the mirror for hours on end trying to figure out what her defect was, were her wings to long, was she too thin, was she ugly, were her optics the wrong color, were her claws to sharp? She couldn't see anything wrong with her… Maybe her processor was defective…She wasn't certain. All that she knew was that her name was Nightsong; she was a hard-headed femme, with dark, royal purple and black paint, long claws and wings for her age, that she was all curves and her optics were blood red, and that she liked who she was. Night learned at an extremely young age that she was an exceptionally skilled fighter, and that she could throw down the biggest of the orphans in a few seconds. She dreamed about joining the Air Command when she got older, Even if she would have to travel to the other side of Vos to try. The other orphans all laughed at her, like she gave a slag.

The young seeker sighed as she made her way into the cramped cafeteria of the orphanage, ignoring the usual snickers and empty cups being thrown at her. She went through the line with her wings pressed firmly against her back, if she held them out the walls would scrape them, causing immense pain and scarring. The cafeteria workers hurriedly and sloppily gave her the daily portion of energon. Nightsong went to her back corner of the room where she sat on the soiled floor and ate. The exceedingly low quality energon tasted like acid and burned just as badly.

"Hey glitch, think fast!" Before Nightsong could look up a tray slammed into her face, causing her to drop her corrupt, yet vital portion of energon. The entire cafeteria burst out into a fit on laughter, she clenched her fists and gnawed on her lip, drawing energon from her palms and mouth. She stood up, went to the sparkling and brutally beat him, the workers rushed to his aid and immediately began to punish her, she didn't fight it…she knew it would only lead to worse beatings.

After they had finished they locked her in her room, ruling her too unstable to be around the other orphans. That was a decision that she liked. At least now she would be alone and away from all of them. She spent her time studying for the Academy. She heard their comments as they passed her padlocked door, it only made her want to kill the others more. The older orphan's taunts were worse and even more hurtful. They said that all she would ever amount to would be a defective pleasure-bot. Some of them would even bang and kick her door as they went by; she quickly solved that problem by creating a device that when attached to the door electrocuted anyone who touched it… anyone _but_ the bots that brought her, her energon and study materials.

Several days passed since she had been locked into her room. She had studied everything that she would ever need to get into the academy; she was still just a sparkling and had much growing to do before she could get anywhere. She quickly grew stir crazy after that, she stared out her window longingly wishing for some fresh air and a change in scenery, she couldn't take much more of this…as the hours passed, she paced the same line in front of the widow, contemplating a way out. She was getting to a point where she would do anything to be free, even kill herself. Nightsong feared she was going insane. When the workers brought her, her food she pleaded with them to let her out for a few moments at night when all the others were in bed. She told them to put her on chains if they must, but all she wanted was a few minuets to walk around and breathe. They reluctantly agreed, even with the chain proposal. After they figured they could trust her, they let her practice flight maneuvers with extremely close supervision. She thought about fleeing at first, but then she realized…what does she have to run away to?

A few years later, Nightsong had grown considerably, despite the lack of nutrition at the nightmare of an orphanage. She had been placed into a school of the orphanage's choosing. It was a tainted religious school. They expected her to pass it to get into the Academy, then flight school for the Air Command. Her years at the religious school were grueling; they constantly drilled her with their bullshit beliefs. When she finally got sick of it, she snapped, saying "_Fuck_ your god! What has that asshole ever done for me!?" That outburst had promptly earned her sick, vicious punishment.

When her years at the school were finally done, she went to the Academy, Nightsong was now a stunning young femme, her chest had developed, her wings and claws elongated further, and her curves got even more entrancing, her legs were long and slender, most of the mechs who saw her couldn't help but gape at her. The entrance exam to the academy was hard, she was terrified that she would fail, but she had passed with one of the best scores. She found a job that paid enough credits to satisfy her needs and a cheap, decrepit apartment. This was the day her life officially began; she could finally make a name for herself other than just a 'glitch'.

The first day was outlandish for her; no one attacked her, threatened her, or yelled at her. The mechs still gaped at her, but she expected as much even though she didn't consider herself beautiful at all. She walked into her first class timidly; she didn't know what kind of reaction to expect. Upon entering the room, she found it to be nearly empty…only a few students were there. Nightsong hated being early, but she absolutely detested being late, because no matter who you were, everyone stares at you like you just dragged in a dead body and threw it across the room. She sighed and asked the teacher where she should sit.

"Hmm it doesn't matter really, as long as everyone pays attention and fights don't break out I don't care where anyone sits." The old mech grumbled in a rough voice.

She nodded her thanks and made her way to the back of the room, her wings pressed to her back due to her nervousness about such a change in her life. She sat at an empty desk well away from everyone and set her stuff out, before picking up a data pad and proceeded to doodle on it. She didn't pay much attention to anyone walking in until she heard loud laughing coming from two mechs who she assumed were like brothers, or even in a trine. When she looked up she saw it was a trine of stunning mechs. The two that were laughing their asses off were more colorful than the third, who was silver with a few areas of red, but the most stunning of the three. He looked annoyed with the other two, like he was embarrassed to be around them, but it was obvious he still cared for his wingmates. Night's wings actually perked up to their full length when she saw him, he was so attractive and he seemed very intelligent…just the type of mech Nightsong could see herself spending the rest of her life with. She noted that the members of the trine all seemed a tad bit taller than her, but her wings and claws were obviously longer. She was still studying him when he suddenly looked at her; his brilliant red optics seemed to stare right past the shield she has spent so much work building up over the years. She felt her faceplates heat and she quickly looked to her data pad, her wings hugging her back in an attempt to comfort her self.

When she heard the footsteps approach, Night could have sworn her spark was about to explode. She looked up reluctantly to see those gorgeous optics looking down on her.

"You don't mind if I sit by you, do you?" His voice was more than she could have ever dreamed of, it was so deeply sexy and smooth.

"I-I don't mind at all…" She whispered, unsure of herself.

The seeker took a seat beside her. "I hope you won't get too annoyed with my idiot trine-mates, Skywarp and Thundercracker can be quite a bother."

"I'm used to much worse…" She looked over to the two mechs who were horsing around.

"I'm Starscream by the way."

"Nightsong…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nightsong, you seem like the type of bot I can come to trust and enjoy being around, and there are very few like that out there."

Night felt her faceplates _burn_. "Likewise, Starscream."


	2. Chapter 2

**Important! A/N: I know that this is shorter. Review please? It would really help my confidence. And tips on how to work this site would be appreciated, because I am lost.**

**And sorry if it gets confusing, the first two chapters are just a flashback of how they met and became friends. There will be more flashbacks of their past too, like how Night and Screamer hook up and whatnot. **

_"So Nightsong, what brings you to the Academy?" Starscream asked, scooting his desk closer to the stunning femme's next to him._

_Night felt her wings twitch with nervousness. "I want to get into the Air Command…"_

_"Really? My brothers and I want to as well. I'm glad we have someone else to work toward our goal with." Starscream's warm smile, full of pride and hope melted Nightsong's spark. She could feel herself slowly falling in love with the gorgeous seeker beside her, her own years of abuse allowed her little hope for the future; she felt depression nagging at her spark._

_"I've worked so hard to get here…if I were to fail…it would kill me." Her voice lowered and she shuttered at the thought._

_"What do you mean Nightsong?" Worry obvious in her new friend's voice._

_"You haven't known much pain yet, have you Starscream?" She paused before going on. "Alas…My life's story is that for another day."_

_The young seeker looked at her in wonder and concern. "Well I would love to listen when you are ready to tell me. As your friend, I am here for you."_

_She smiled. "I've never had a friend before."_

_"You're my first, other than my brothers."_

_The two looked at each other, both silent for a moment, an unspoken agreement in their optics, from this moment on, they would always be there for one another._

_Down at the front of the room, Skywarp and Thundercracker had finally realized that Starscream wondered off._

_"Hey, TC where did Screamer run off to?" Skywarp asked his eldest brother._

_Thundercracker looked around the room, and spotted him in the top row with a gorgeous femme. "Well, Well, Well, Seems Screamer has found himself a femme, Come on Warp, let's go say hi to the pretty lady." TC dragged his brother up to the other two._

_"Well hello there, I'm Thundercracker and this is Skywarp. We're Starscream's brothers and Trine mates. I'm the eldest, Screamer is the middle and Warp is the youngest."_

_"It's nice to meet both of you; it must be nice to have had family to count on to get you through life…" Nightsong stopped herself. "I-I'm sorry, that sort of just came out…" Her wings fell in an instant._

_"Hey, it's alright..." Starscream rubbed her back to comfort her. "I don't mean to pry but, what do you mean?"_

_She sighed. "I was abandoned as a sparkling…spent my life in the Vos Orphanage…" Nightsong went on to explain every horrifying detail of her life up to the point of meeting Starscream. The bothers looked at her in shock, the idea of such a life seemed impossible; but here was its victim, on the verge of tears, in front of them. Starscream swiftly pulled her into a hug and she allowed herself to sink into his arms, feel and hear his body next to hers, his spark-beat slow and steady. A few moments later, they pulled apart; she whispered her thanks and looked at the three._

_"Well, there you have it. My story…Pretty fucked up isn't it?" Her voice was wavering, but it didn't fail her._

_"Wow Night…that's heavy." Skywarp whispered, still in shock._

_Starscream was unknowingly holding her hand, gently stroking it as he thought._

_"Starscream?" Night whispered to him, worried of his opinion of her._

_"I can't knowingly let you reside in those horrid apartments…I'm going to ask my Mum if you can stay with us."_

_"Starscream….I-I couldn't."_

_Thundercracker cut in, "Ah, ah, ah, Night. I agree with Screamer, you should move in with us. Mum has always had a soft spot for those in need. Especially when one of her sparklings has fallen in love with them." He winked at Starscream, who immediately flushed and flipped him off._

_Nightsong giggled a little. "Well, I can pay re-…"_

_Starscream cut her off. "Nope. You will be a member of the family so to speak, and treated as such. Mum won't want you worrying over a job whilst in the Academy."_

_Night eventually nodded. The four sat together and conversed until class started._

All of that was many years ago, Nightsong often pondered over it as she paced restlessly around her and Starscream's shared quarters on the Nemesis, it was late at night and she couldn't fall into recharge, Starscream was already recharging peacefully. Nightsong looked at her sparkmate and purred. She still had him, and always would. He would protect her like he always has. Even in the many challenges ahead of them.


End file.
